In some distributed computing systems, data can be monitored or provided from one computing resource to another computing resource through an endpoint. An endpoint, for example, can be a server designed to handle data requests received from requesting systems. The data requests can take various forms. The endpoints can be one or more servers designed to handle search queries, provide product information, process payment transactions and the like. Endpoints can also be used to handle enterprise operations for an organization. An organization can provide end users with computing resources from a central source. The end user requests can be handled through the endpoints.
Because of their sometimes integral nature to the workflow of data requests, an endpoint that is not functioning at a required level (e.g. a “dead” endpoint) can hinder or otherwise cease the flow of operations. When an endpoint is dead, for example, a system can experience reduced data processing speeds as other endpoints currently in service handling their data requests can take up data requests directed to the dead endpoint to continue operations. In this example, the performance of the endpoints that take up the additional data requests can be degraded, forcing other endpoints to take up their data requests. The result may be where some endpoints are loaded beyond their expected or desired capacity, potentially causing additional issues.
When a dead endpoint is detected, an administrator can manually locate a substitute endpoint and bring that endpoint online. However, in some examples, this process can be slow and can cause further delay. For example, the health condition of the substitute endpoint, whether the endpoint is a viable endpoint or a dead endpoint, may not be known to the administrator. Thus, the administrator can unknowingly bring a dead endpoint online to substitute for another dead endpoint, causing the administrator to go search for another endpoint.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.